1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for manufacturing an electronic circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for manufacturing a light-sensing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An important trend in the design of electronic circuits is to integrate different kinds of devices on a single chip. For example, the light-sensing device, the active component and the microstructure can be fabricated by performing the light-sensing/active component fabrication process and the microstructure fabrication process separately at first and performing integration later such that these devices can be integrated on the same substrate. The fabrication flow described above is called System-in-package (SIP) process.
Another conventional process is to perform the microstructure fabrication process after the light-sensing/active component fabrication process. After the Microstructure fabrication process, the metallization process of the active component is performed to complete the wafer level system. After the wafer is cut into a plurality of dies, the package process is performed to complete the whole fabrication process. During the fabrication of the microstructure, the RIE is used to form the displaceable component of the microstructure. However, the profile of the microstructure formed by the above process is not ideal. Further, the device for performing the RIE process is expensive. Besides, after the formation of the microstructure and before the package of the die, the particles or other kinds of pollutants may fall into the microstructure such that the microstructure may not be able to operate properly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for manufacturing a light-sensing structure that is able to overcome the above issue. The present disclosure addresses such a need.